


Lirimaer

by Pippin Took (storiesofchaos)



Series: My Bow Shall Sing With Your Sword [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: (yet), Canon Compliant, Elvish, M/M, Sensitive Elf Ears, The Two Towers, Vignette, but listens to aragorn, but there is still love, it may never work, legolas won't sleep, requited love but no relationship, who knows what may happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 05:43:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13070334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesofchaos/pseuds/Pippin%20Took
Summary: And Aragorn digressed, that was the most beautiful thing about the elf- when his lips were pulled up and his eyes danced with mirth. It was the Legolas that he always wanted to see, yet feared he would lose every single day.





	Lirimaer

**Author's Note:**

> This ship is just stinkin' cute. I ship it as a relationship that could maybe happen in another life, but the two have accepted it won't happen in this one. But who knows? Right now they're just trying to survive the oncoming storm. 
> 
> I used the book for reference- also sorry if the Elvish is a bit wrong! (feel free to correct me)

For the entirety of the days they had been on the hunt for Merry and Pippin, Aragorn had hardly ever seen Legolas sleep. He knew Elves didn’t sleep as much as Men or Dwarves would tend to, but he couldn’t help but think his friend wasn’t getting enough rest lately. Aragorn respected him greatly though- how the elf could not sleep a wink yet still act to be as vigorous as always, ever the optimist in their group.

And there Legolas was again, insisting he take first watch (and then would proceed to let his companions sleep and take their watches as well). Aragorn had woken up when he heard the sound of soft singing coming from Legolas, the quiet tinkling sound drifting over to where he lay. He opened his eyes but remained quite still, searching for the elf and finding him looking out across the lands, eyes on the early grey morning and singing softly a ballad of old.

Aragorn did not recognize the song, but it appeared Legolas was quite fond of it. His pale features were illuminated in the dim light, his profile practically glowing. Bright eyes sharp and focused, mouth gently opening as the beautiful words poured out of his mouth, elegant hands ready at any moment to grab for his bow.

And the hair. Gimli had been so love-stricken for Galadriel (he still talked about her constantly on the road) and had been treasuring the strands of hair she had given him, yet in Aragorn's opinion her hair was nothing to Legolas’. It glimmered slightly, like a silent waterfall of gold, looking ethereal without fail. The small braids in the hair were just ripples of the river. Aragorn wondered what the prince would look like with a golden crown upon his pale head, although he would prefer to see Niphredil woven into his locks.

Suddenly he gathered with a jolt that Legolas had started smiling, even laughing a bit, as if reminiscing about a memory that went along with the song. And Aragorn digressed, that was the most beautiful thing about the elf- when his lips were pulled up and his eyes danced with mirth. It was the Legolas that he always wanted to see, yet feared he would lose every single day.

He hadn’t realized he had stood and was walking over to Legolas as if in a trance until the latter stopped singing and looked a bit embarrassed. The happiness faded. He seemed thoroughly distressed at having been caught and was just about to stutter out something when Aragorn came closer and cupped a smooth cheek that was quickly being dusted with a blush.

“Legolas,” Aragorn whispered as the elf looked into his eyes with confusion and a bit of hope, “Û....Gellon ned i galar i chent lîn ned i gladhol.” (No…. I love to see your eyes shine when you laugh.)

“Estel…” Legolas replied with wonder, using the nickname he had latched onto. He was reverted to silence again when Aragorn ran his fingers through his hair, lightly brushing the tip of his pointed ear along the way. Legolas shivered slightly and Aragorn smiled.

“It appears you need sleep, Mellon nin,” (My Friend) peering into Legolas’ eyes that seemed quite tired when he wasn’t trying to hide it. The elf pouted slightly but he knew he could finally not refuse sleep. “I will keep watch the rest of the dawn,” Aragorn said, and Legolas nodded, hand reaching out to grab the man’s where it had come to rest on his neck, giving it a squeeze.

“Gwestol?” (Do you promise?) Legolas asked, glimmering eyes never leaving Aragorn.

“Promise what?”

“To try to make my eyes shine more if you like it so much,” Legolas replied, trying to hide his smile and failing. Now Aragorn chuckled a bit as well, and he lightly pressed his lips to the hand that held onto his.

“I promise for ever.”

Legolas finally left his side and rolled into his makeshift bed, eyes half closed and glazed over as is the way of the Elves.

Aragorn watched him with a smile, though it was bittersweet.

“Odulen an edraith anlen, Lirimaer,” (I’m here to save you, Lovely One) he whispered to the sleeping form before turning to face the slow awakening of dawn.


End file.
